Power receptacles can be found in almost every modern residential and commercial space. Until recently, these power receptacles have been very limited in their functionality, providing little or no functionality above a power source. Advances in connected device technologies and the explosion of the Internet of Things has resulted in new functionality for power receptacles such as connecting power receptacles to other devices and providing remote control, for example, via a smartphone. Despite these advances, practical use of these power receptacles often comes at a high barrier of entry due to complexities in setting up and operating the power receptacles. Further, there is significant room for improvement in the functionality currently provided in power receptacles.